Kadmonim
From Diog's initial description The wandering tribes of nomads known as of the Kadmonim follow their great flocks of sheep, goats and cattle through the hills and grasslands further east from the coast, a land which is increasingly becoming more settled. tribes trade with other tribes and with the the village and city folk but also raid their flocks and farms as well. Kadmonim worsphip the god Ishat who they believe to be the sun and the father of the gods. the people believe that a wide variety of gods guide their lives and worship them beside Ishat. Note: it seems that the role of the god Ishat as the father of the gods was later changed to Shapesh. Kadmonim idols are banned in Baitel, but some of the Kadmonim still worship their gods in secret. The Kadmonim worship many gods, among them Shapash who is the Father of the Gods and the sun itself. In the dawn of time Shapash slew the serpent Yam and with his blood made the seas, as well as the serpent Lotan and with his bones, built the mountains and the serpent Tiamat and with her skin, made the grasslands. Nikall is the goddess of life and of plants and all growing things. Shapash has a son, Ishat, who is the god of fire as well as the radiance of the sun. There are many other gods that the Kadmonim worship, such as Mot, the god of death, Shamayim, the god of the sky, Kothar the god of craftsmen, Marqod the god of drink and dance. The Kadmonim believe El to be Ea, a trickster of their gods, who has conned the men of Ur into believing he is the only god. Horses are not fit for Ur, they are naturally sickly creatures who do poorly in the warmth of Ur, though the Kadmonim like them and ride them in the grasslands. The grasslands are a bit cooler, such land is apparently bad for agriculture but good for horses. the Kadmonim have a few cities but most of their people wander with their herds. The largest Kadmonim city is Baitshapash, their Sacred City. It is far from Baitel but a number of the wealthiest Kadmonim traders have homes there. Task Manager posted: Ask the Kadmonim guy what he knows of Enkidu, if anything. Do the Kadmonim have any tales of Enkidu to possibly verify Bareen's ramblings on how he didn't climb the Mount, but went east? The old man tells you that "He is the son of Ea and a lion of great beauty. What your people say of him, are the lies Ea has spread. He was a great chief of our people. His star is that which rises to the north, in the main of the Great Lion." "When he grew ancient, he was placed as a star in the sky by the gods, his is the star at the north of the Lion." quote: Ask him about Shamhat. He tells you "There was no such woman, more lies." You also learn from the old man that the Kadmonim believe that the greatest of their people become stars when they die and watch over the living. Others are welcomed into the house of the gods or become gods. Everyone else is reborn into other creatures at the whim of the gods, often men, but not always. quote: What type of god is Ishat considered to be, a warrior god?/b "He reigns over fire and the making of things with flames." quote: Ask what they believe happens to souls after death The old man tells you that the greatest of men become stars, watching over and aiding the living. Some get to go to the homes of the gods or become gods. Everyone else is reborn when they die, often as men but not always. The rebirth is generally left to random chance, sometimes the gods intervene at a whim.